The beauty of the tiger
by joosje-hime
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends but there are some people getting in their way. How will they deal with it, and what about their hidden feelings?


She's just like a tiger. Their eyes are intense and hypnothyse you. The same beauty, the same movements. She attracts and pushes away at the same time. She's a mystery. But she's hurt, her friends are like tiger cubs. She feeds them, loves them and plays with them. They stay with her until they're grown and statisfied, then they betray her. Now she's hesitating wheter she should kill her cubs or let them live. It hurts to see her suffering. I'm not like the other grown up cubs, instaat of bedrading her I'm ging to lick her wounds in order to bring her real inner tiger back.

This was Syaorans description of his best friend Sakura. Although he wanted to be a lot more than just her best friend, but this was all he could do at the moment.

"Hey Sakura! How was cheerleading practice? Did the baton fall on your head?" Syaoran smirked, but Sakura wasn't fooled and stuck out her tongue. "Shouldn't you be hiding from all your fans?" A flash of jealousy hit Sakura but she shook the feeling of. "Nah, why should I, you're scary enough to keep everyone away and that includes me."

"You better wipe that that grin off your face, or I'll do it." Syaoran held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, don't get mad I was only teasing you. Come on I'll buy you some ice cream."

Syaoran knew that Sakura loved ice cream especially strawberry, that was her favorite flavor.

Sakura sat on a bench while Syaoran got the ice cream. She was happy, because she liked both Syaoran and ice cream a lot. But her good mood was about to be ruined.

"Look there is Kinomoto-san. She thinks she's the best only because she's a friend of Li-sama." One of the girls who were approaching said after seeing Sakura.

At that moment Syaoran came back with two ice horns, one in strawberry flavor and one in chocolate, his favorite.

Sakura ignored the girls and saw him coming back with the ice. The mean girls noticed it too, and left quickly. But not after whispering to Sakura. "We'll get you if you don't leave Li-sama alone."

"Did those girls say anything nasty to you, because if they did I'll go talk to them." Syaoran said when he gave Sakura her ice cream. _He's worried. I'm only a bother to him. Maybe I should listen to those girls. I have to leave him alone. _That thought made Sakura sad but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Sakura, oi Sakura." He shouted in her ear.

"Hoeee!" Sakura nearly jumped when he interrupted her thoughts. "What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out all day." She shook her head. "It's nothing." And she began to eat her ice cream.

**Later that night:**

Sakura turned her computer on and sighed. She opened the chatbox, maybe she would get some advice here.

_Cherry_blossom_15 has logged on._

Purple-beauty06: Hey Saks!

Cherry_blossom_15: Hey Tom =). How's it going on the other side of the world?

Purple-beauty06: It isn't that bad but that's because of Eriol.

_BlueGlasses001 has logged on._

Cherry_blossom_15: Speaking of the devil.

BlueGlasses001: Have you been gossiping behind my back?

Purple-beauty06: Of course not Eriol-kun, you know we'd never do that.

BlueGlasses001: I almost forgot, I've invited a friend. I'm sure you like him.

_Little_wolf has logged on._

Little_wolf: Is this the right place?

BlueGlasses001: Yes, you clicked the link right?

Purple-beauty06: Here fill this in: .

The boy behind the laptop sighed and clicked the link.

**Introduction list.**

**Name.**

Kaitou Hiiragizawa

**Age + birthday.**

16 + 17 June

**Favorite food.**

Chocolate

**Favorite color.**

Green

**Favorite flower.**

Sakura

**Hair color.**

Dark brown

**Eye color.**

Amber (says my cousin)

**Sport.**

Martial arts

**Best subject.**

Math

**Worst subject.**

None

**Name of best friend.**

Ying Fa

**Hates.**

People who pick on others

_I'm sorry Ying Fa._ He thought and clicked the send button.

Little_wolf: Here: .com/introducinglist=answers?

Purple-beauty06: Not bad.

Cherry_blossom_15: I think you look a bit like my best friend Syaoran, but you're a cousin of Eriol right?

Little_wolf: That's not exactly true I'm only family, but you can say we're cousins.

"KAAJIU, dinner's ready!" Sakura shot up.

"I'm not kaajiu, I'm Sakura!" She shouted back.

Cherry_blossom_15: I've got to go. See you tomorrow!

Purple-beauty06: Okay Saks, bye.

BlueGlasses001: See you tomorrow Sakura-san.

Little_wolf: Bye Sakura.

_Cherry_blossom_15 has logged off._

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when Kaitou said 'Bye Sakura'. That was odd because the person she liked was Syaoran. _It was nothing._ And she shook it off.

**Meanwhile in the chatroom:**

Purple-beauty06: She fell for it. She can be so dense at some times.

Little_wolf: I still don't know why I'm doing this.

BlueGlasses001: You'll be thanking us when this is over.

Little_wolf: I'm going too. Good night.

Purple-beauty06: Me too. Bye!

BlueGlasses001: Ouyasuminasai!

_Little_wolf has logged off._

_Purple-beauty06 has logged off._

BlueGlasses001: This is going to be fun.

_BlueGlasses001 has logged off._


End file.
